


windy's servant

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, M/M, One Sided Love, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Takes place after vrains episode 70,  Lightning makes  Haru a servant for Windy .   Windy shows feelings for Haru but Haru is clueless of  Windy's romantic feelings. This  is a au fanfic.   Contains one sided windy x Haru. Windy is 16 in this and  Haru is 14 in this. sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I don't own vrains.    I give the permission that anyone can use this fanfic as proof for    Haru x windy if you want them to have a shipping name.





	windy's servant

Windy has been heavily injuried by Revolver and his crew after losing to Revolver. Lightning said " Haru, you are a servant of Windy and Bohman now. Obey Bohman and Windy's orders". Haru said " yes master" in a polite way eventough he disliked Lightning because Lightning called him useless and trash in front of him. Haru knew he had to obey Lightning's orders. He felt he like he was so treated badly that Bit and Boot had a higher postion than him.

Haru walked where Windy was at. Windy was healing himself in the water fountain. Windy saw Haru and blushed a little bit while asking Haru " what do you want, Haru?". Haru said " Lightning said I am your servant now. So I follow your orders now. Anything you want me to do?". Windy said " Can you make me a cake with Revolver being deleted?". Haru said " what type ?". Windy said " strawberry ". Haru said " Ok, I will make it " changing into his cooking clothes with a little chef hat. Haru left to the kitchen to make the cake for Windy. Windy was thinking how cute Haru looked in his cooking clothes and his chef hat . Windy found Haru cute no matter what He was doing. while Haru was making the cake for Windy, He was thinking about something. Haru asked himself " why does windy act different around me than anyone else?". After a few minutes, Haru got done with the cake and went to bring it to Windy.

While Haru was gone doing cooking, windy was having dreams of him and Haru holding hands , writing love notes to each other and kissing each other on the lips. Windy said " I wish this could become a reality.". Haru said " I am back" with the cake He made. Windy said " It looks good" while Windy ate it. Windy was thinking to himself " He is not just cute and He's a good chef.". Windy said " It taste good . what's some?". Haru said " I can't. I am allergic to Strawberries.". Windy said " Oh, I forget that." Haru said " It's ok, Windy. anything else you want me to do?". Windy said " watch the My Little Pony: The Movie with me". Haru said "ok, I will" with him being kinda be shocked that Windy liked My Little Pony. Haru watched the movie with Windy. Durning the movie, Windy was flirting with Haru on how handsome and cute Haru was. Haru did not know what flirting was so he continued to watch the movie with Windy. He did not notice windy was holding his hand while they watched the movie. After a hour, They got done with the movie. Haru had to admit he kinda liked the movie. He asked " windy, is their anything else you want me to do?".

Windy said in a very sleeping mood " get me out of this water fountain and give me a piggyback ride to my room". Haru said " Yes , I will". Windy was blushing hard right now. Haru did not understand why Windy was blushing at him. Haru gently grabbed Windy on put him on his back and gave him a piggback to Windy's room.". Windy enjoyed being on Haru's back. Bohman was secretly watching Windy and Haru with him saying " My brother is so clueless that Windy have romantic feelings for him. He does not know that Windy has romantic feelings for him.". Haru and windy did not hear Bohman.

Haru and Windy finally got to Windy's bedroom. Haru layed Windy down on the bed in a gentle way. Haru said " goodnght, Windy" as Haru left the room. Windy said to himself " Haru, I love you. I understand if you don't like me in that way.". Windy got his Haru themed cover and his Haru bodypillow and went to sleep having romantic dreams of him and Haru being a couple. Even though he knew it was just in his dreams and knew it was not real but he still loved those dreams.


End file.
